Snow White Queen
by Terra Banks
Summary: A daughter, sister, classmate, comrade and friend. She had been many things. A hostage, guest, or slave. She could call it whatever she wanted. In the end, she belonged to him now. Orihime x Ulquiorra x Aizen


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach. If I did, I would have brought back Ulquiorra already.

**Author's Note:** I finally started catching up on Bleach (just hit the 400's) and Aizen's defeated. Yay! I don't know about you but that guy scared the crap out of me. So since I covered over a 100 chapters in a span of day, I got a lot of inspiration. I wouldn't be surprisied if I wrote a Rangiku x Gin next. Always did love that pairing. Anyway I felt like reading this scene, so I wrote it. And I've always loved fanfic based on this song- I hope I did it justice. :)

**Pairing: **Orihime x Ulquiorra x Aizen

**Setting**: Takes place between Chapter 249 and Chapter 262 (and then reiterates 262). Follows canon (except that I don't use the words sama or nakama). OOC I think.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Snow White Queen<span>**

**~.~**

The heavy solid door was pushed open silently, and through the gap created he observed her.

She sat on the floor facing away from him, looking out of the sole barred window at the moon. He wondered if the sight of the moon offered her reprieve, gave her hope. He heard it was all she did when she was alone.

She looked beautiful in her misery. Her new outfit suited her well, more importantly it marked her as his.

She bowed her head. So she had sensed him after all?

"Lord Aizen." She acknowledged, humble and morose.

"May I ask why you have decided to grace me with your presence?" Her tone was nice but her words were bittersweet.

"Ulquiorra has informed me," Aizen said, gliding towards her across the room until he stood behind her kneeling figure. "That you have accepted reality. It pleases me that you know what your purpose is." His hand reached down to rest on top of her head, lightly stroking her hair.

"Perhaps it is time," He continued, yanking her head up abruptly to force her to look into his eyes. "For you to be of some service to me."

Her eyes widened, the look of fear in them was delicious. Aizen was always constantly restraining his spiritual pressure. If he didn't he doubted his subordinates would be able to move around easily. He let up on some of that restraint now letting a tiny bit more out than usual.

_What is this weight? I can't move, I can barely breathe._

His fingers clutched her hair as they formed a fist and his hand began to rise slowly. With obvious difficulty, the girl raised herself along with it her own hands grasping his, the pain in her head serving as an incentive.

He turned her to face him.

"It's a shame you aren't more trained my dear Orihime," He said, his other hand stroking her cheek. "You have much potential but so little time left."

Her fear didn't increase. Strange. Perhaps she's reached her peak. No, it was not enough. He wanted more from her. He allowed more spiritual pressure out now, enough to bring an ordinary arrancar to its knees. All resistance left her legs as they crumpled beneath her. The only thing holding her up was his hand now.

_It hurts so much! Why?_

She kept her eyes open, kept her gaze on his face. Perfect.

He threw her on the sofa, maintaining the flow of reiatsu. She felt her breathe get knocked out of her. She was paralyzed, she was scared.

_Why?_

A thought crossed her mind. She closed her eyes with the intent to never open them again. An old memory surfaced. She remembered Toshiro telling her that anyone who has seen Aizen's shikai could be under the influence of his zanpakuto Kyōka Suigetsu. Did he have his sword with him?

A hand gripped her chin painfully. "Look at me Orihime."

"So you can put me under your spell?" She bit out. This was the one thing she would let him have, he couldn't take away her perception of reality. Well that and making her watch all those things she didn't have the strength to, if her friend fell she didn't want to witness it.

He chuckled, sending shivers down her spine. "And why would you be worthy of such a mercy?"

Her eyes snapped open. It shamed her to think her resolve broke so easy. Why was she so weak? The man whose face hovered above hers was beyond powerful. His strength made her feel like a speck of dust. His face, so handsome, drove her to sweat with worry.

"You have not earned my respect, nor have you earned my attention but you see," Aizen said, his eyes piecing her very soul. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear. "It would be a shame to not take what is spread before me."

Tears slide down the sides of her face as she understood. He licked them away. She ought to feel disgust, anger but all she felt was shame and acceptance. There was no use fighting him, refusing him. There was no hope for someone- anyone –to come in and save her. No Ichigo breaking through the wall, no Espada (Ulquiorra) to summon him to another matter.

Why did he even have time for this? Her friends were here. Should he be observing them at the very least? Unless…

_No! They can't be… I would have felt it!_

"Are they dead?" She asked afraid to hear the answer, staring at the ceiling beyond his shoulder.

"They're as good as dead Orihime," Aizen replied, his breathe hot against her neck. "All of them. Those who are alive, it is only because I have allowed them to live. Their lives are _mine_, to give or to take."

"So everyone belongs to you?" She asked, her tone one of submission and despair.

He silenced her with his lips. She felt them move against hers, "That's right. They all have to work for their keep though. It's about time you started doing that don't you think?"

She was astonished. That bastard. How could he expect her to actually… Wasn't it enough to let him do it? She couldn't…it was so wrong, he was the enemy! He wasn't human! He wasn't…_Ichigo_.

If she didn't do what he wanted, he'd probably kill her right then and there. Then she wouldn't be able to destroy the hougyoku, hell forget about that, her friends would have fought in vain. She had to give them a chance to reach her. She wanted to see them again; she wanted to see _him_ again.

More tears, how long had passed? A few seconds? Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck. She had gotten used to the spiritual pressure by now.

He gave a small smile and let go of his restraint a little more. He wanted to see how much she could take before she started to beg. It was not her tears that he wanted but he would have them anyways. Aizen never did feel more in control than with a woman submissive beneath him.

"You won't disappoint me now will you Orihime?"

~()~

Ulquiorra clenched his right hand into a fist as he stood beyond the door of the girl's chamber. He had been uneasy when he felt Lord Aizen's reiatsu coming from it now. Now he could smell it, he could taste it. The power, the fear, the sweat.

He hadn't thought the girl would be of interest to him. Barely any woman ever caught his attention. Most were not worthy. He should have known from the very beginning. The way that his Lord looked at her from his throne, the lust in his voice as he spoke of her power.

Or perhaps he merely felt she shouldn't be wasted.

Whatever the reason, he knew he shouldn't be concerning himself with the matter. The girl belonged to Lord Aizen and she was his to do with as he pleased. Why was he even being bothered about it?

If it weren't for his guard, nearly every Espada would make use of her. Is that why his Lord assigned him to her? To prevent others from using what was his? Well Ulquiorra would have never even thought of doing so. Such acts were beneath him, they were so pointless. He wasn't a human to engage in such an affair. Was Lord Aizen human in any sense?

He doubted it.

He should walk away and forget about it. That's just what he would do. He heard a sharp cry behind him. He ignored it.

~()~

"I'm coming in."

He found her looking out of the window, like he always did.

She turned to face him, her eyes brimming with worry. He couldn't see any trace of what had transpired mere hours ago. So she knew about the boy Noitora just squashed. Could she feel it?

"Seem like you've somehow become aware. That idiot Noitora strayed from the rest of the group. Despite the fact that he was explicitly ordered to wait in his own domain." He didn't know why he was explaining.

"Sado-kun isn't dead." She said to him, her eyes not changing a fraction. Was she trying to convince herself? Foolish girl. "He isn't dead."

"Enter." He ordered the servant with the tray. He turned back to the girl. "Here's your meal. Eat."

"I don't need it."

"You know," Ulquiorra stated blandly. "It is your duty to stay alive until Lord Aizen calls upon you. Eat!" The irony in his own words, like his Lord hadn't already called upon her.

No trace of their activities remained on neither her clothing nor her surroundings but he could feel it in the air. He could smell the taint on her. He could feel the remainants of Lord Aizen's reiatsu. Ulquiorra frowned, he must have released a lot of it.

She looked away as the servant placed the food on the table.

"Or would you like me to force it down your throat piece by piece?" He asked casually to mock her, his hands in his pockets. What else had been forced down her throat? "Or stick a needle in you and transmit nutrients through that way?"

"Sado-kun isn't dead." Her eyes were still pained.

"You're being truly obstinate. It doesn't matter either way you know." He said, watching her head lower a bit. "What do you want me to say? 'Don't worry, he's definitely still alive?'"

She gave no response.

"Disgusting. Don't think I came here to fret upon you."

His words started to register in her head. Did he know about Aizen's visit? Why else would he say that? Of course he knew. He was charged with her after all. It saddened her that he knew, not that she expected him to do or say anything about it but still. Wasn't her shame enough?

If he knew… what if he met Ichigo in battle and told him. She couldn't bear the thought of him finding out, or anyone for that matter. She was ruined, she had been marked but that didn't mean others had to know of it.

She maintained her demeanor; she couldn't let him know she cared. It wasn't like she could beg him not to, he'd do it just to spite her.

_Beg for me._

His voice brought her attention back to him from that momentary lapse. "It doesn't make sense. Why are you so caught up over who lives or dies?"

Her eyes got a bit wider as she looked at him, like she was surprised by his words.

"The fact is," He continued. "All of your friends will be be destroyed by us eventually. Don't act like it's such a big deal just because one person got ahead of himself."

His words echoed Aizen's, they reminded her of him. His smooth fingers, his cold lips, his hard chest…the way he enjoyed her pain and whispered into her ear as she cried.

"They all should've been able to predict this from the very start."

"Stop it…" She couldn't take any more of this talk. They kept coming back to her mind fresh in her memory; his words, his _touch_…

"And if they weren't then stupidity is their sole cause. It is only natural to laugh at such a foolish group."

Why couldn't he stop and leave her alone? After what she had just been through she did not need to hear about how pathetic her friends and their hopes of surviving were.

"If it was I," He started. Oh please, like an emotionless hollow like him could imagine himself in her place. "I would simply be filled with anger at the pathetic nature of those losers who decided to run in here, completely out of touch with reality and their own power."

She moved faster than she had ever moved before. Her hand struck his cheek harder than she thought it would. She was so angry she didn't hold back but even then she didn't expect it her own strength to be such. Perhaps it was the time spent repressed in Aizen's reiatsu. Her own hand throbbed in pain from the impact but she refused to clutch it, to let him know.

A loud sound could have been heard and his head had jerked to the side. From that position he looked at her with his eyes.

Her face was flushed and she was panting for breath, sweat was on her face and from the way she held her hand he could tell she had hurt herself.

They looked at each other. He thought he saw a tear in the corner of one eye. Better to leave now. He didn't want to watch the girl cry pitifully before him.

He turned away and walked towards the door. "I will come again in one hour." He stopped at the door. "And if you haven't eaten by then. I will restrain you and force you to. That is a promise." He closed the door behind him.

Restrain her? She didn't know what she'd do if he held her down. She'd probably break down like a sobbing idiot. She clutched her wounded hand and backed up against the wall. She let out the cries she had been holding in, though they came out as whimper. She was surprised she had been able to hold her voice back then, her throat was sore from screaming.

_Scream my name._

She slid down to the floor and tried to control herself. She had to eat, she couldn't let him… not that he would do anything.

_Would he?_

Ulquiorra heard the sounds coming from behind the door. He dismissed them, just like before.

She might have been a strong woman, but Aizen had broken her. Now- she really was one of them. If her comrades knew, they'd look down upon her. She would have nowhere to go. She would stay here.

Maybe he'd the one to tell them, to tell him in particular. He predicted what the orange-haired soul reaper's reaction would be. It was quite obvious of course.

Helpless rage.

**~.~**

* * *

><p><strong>I always did wonder what Aizen did all that time. He wasn't even watching with Gin and Tosen. Maybe he had a little fun. ;)<strong>

**Please review! You know you want to!**

_~Terra Banks_


End file.
